Starry Sky
by Chibinaoka
Summary: {Adventures} Koumi. Durring a sleepless night, Koushirou confines into Mimi a secret he's never told anyone else and also finds the courage to confess his true feelings towards her. Please R&R.


Disclaimers: I do not own and I did not create Digimon and all related characters. They belong to Bandai, ect. No copyright violation are intended. I do own this fan fiction and I ask that you please don't archive this fic without my permision.  
  
Author's Notes: My fan fiction is set before the hole 8th Child saga and I realise that the flashbacks of Koushirou remembering how he over hurd his parents say he was adopted only first appear in the show when they go back to the real world durring that saga. But he did over hear them saying that before he when to the Digital World (i think) so my fic can still work. Plus even if it dosen't really fit the time slot, it is a fan FICTION. Anyway, enjoy.  
  
Starry Sky  
By Chibinaoka  
  
It was star filled night in the Digital World as the Digidestin and there partners slept peacefully near the ashes of a burnt out fire. That is all but Koushirou. Beside Tentomon lay Koushirou's laptop and yellow gloves. He on the other hand was sitting on log, his sleeves rolled down. He had been gazing at the stars for nearly an hour now, thinking. Thinking was the reason he was no longer asleep and why he had spend many nights before, back home, awake for hours on end. He couldn't stop himself from thinking. Thinking about the others, there predicament, his home in the real world, his family...His family. Tonight his thoughts kept drifting towards them and the night he over heard them talking. The words his parent said kept repeating themselves over and over in his head like a broken record. He was adopted. At first he couldn't, wouldn't believe it. But after a while, he learned to accept the truth. Now that he was separated from the people he came to know and love as his real parents, he couldn't stop thinking about them on nights like these.  
  
His train of thoughts were broken by a voice behind him asking if she could join him. He recognised it to be Mimi's and that's exactly who he saw when he turned around. Mimi was standing behind him, gently smiling. She had left her gloves and big pink cowboy hat behind which revealed her long hair let down from it's usual ponytail. He smiled at her.   
"Please, feel free to join me."  
Mimi's smiled widened as she came and sat down beside him.  
"I'm guessing you couldn't sleep ether?" She asked, looking at Koushirou who nodded to reply.  
"I couldn't stop thinking." Koushirou turned his head towards Mimi.  
"Of what?"   
Koushirou sighed before giving her and answer: "My parents."  
"I think about mine everyday were here." Mimi said, her smile fading.  
A silence settled between the two of them. Koushirou looked down at the ground.  
"Koushirou..."  
"Yes?"  
"Do you think...Do you think will ever get back home?"   
Koushirou looked towards Mimi who was now looking strait at him, her eyes filled with mixture of hope and despair. Koushirou smiled.  
"I'm sure we will."  
A smile reappeared on Mimi's face.   
"Thanks Koushirou. I for one can't wait to get home and see my parents. I miss them so much."  
Mimi noticed that Koushirou had looked away from her as soon as she began talking about how she missed her parents. She gently placed her hand on his shoulder.   
"What's wrong?" Her voice full of tenderness.  
Koushirou looked at her, wanting to tell her but unsure about how. He finally managed to work up the courage to give her an answer.  
"It's my parents...I heard them talking one night. I shouldn't of been ease dropping and a part of me wishes I hadn't. That way I never would of found out on my own that..." Koushirou stopped and shifted around a bit. He swallowed hard before finishing his sentence.  
"I'm adopted. My parents aren't my real parents."  
Mimi's eyes widened, unsure about what to say.  
"Koushirou, I...I had no idea..."  
Koushirou's gaze trailed away from Mimi.  
"Your the first person I ever told."  
"Are you mad?" Mimi asked.  
"At my parents? Not really...It's just the though not knowing who my real parents are that bothers me a little." Koushirou looked into Mimi's eyes. Her hazel eyes were focused on him, full of compassion like they always were. Mimi took his hand into her own and gently squeezed it.  
"That's not true Koushirou Izumi. You seem to love your parents even if they aren't your biological ones and I'm sure they love you too. What's biology to love? I say they are your real parents because they love you, Koushirou."  
Koushirou fought back tears. He wasn't one to cry a lot but tonight he felt like it. He gently squeezed back Mimi's hand.  
"Thank you for listening Mimi and for what you said." Koushirou smiled at Mimi who smiled back.  
"Your welcome."  
  
There hands parted and they both looked up at the stars. Koushirou felt like a huge wait had been lifted from his shoulders. He was happy he told someone and that that someone had been Mimi. Mimi admired the stars while thinking about what Koushirou had just confined in her. What a burden it must have been for him to keep that inside of himself and not tell anyone. She was happy that he had told her and that she was able to be there for him. Koushirou looked at Mimi, her face bathed in starlight as she gazed up at the night sky.  
"The stars are so beautiful tonight." Mimi whispered  
"There not as beautiful as you, Mimi." Koushirou said, blushing. Mimi slowly looked at him, also blushing.  
"I'm sorry. That just came out...Not that I didn't mean it, but, I, uh..." Koushirou blushed deeper. Mimi simply smiled.  
"That's ok. People tell me that all the time."  
"But I don't mean just on the outside. I think your beautiful in the inside as well. Your a sweet person Mimi and I, well...I love you."  
The two looked at each other, still blushing. Koushirou couldn't believe he had just told Mimi his true feelings about her while Mimi couldn't believe that he loved her in that way. Mimi leaned closer and gently kissed him on the cheek. Mimi looked away and then back at him, blushing deeper.  
"Tell me you didn't do that just out of pity because of what I told you tonight..." Koushirou asked softly, afraid that what he just said might be true. That her action was simply out of pity and not love like he hoped it was. Mimi moved closer and looked into Koushirou's eyes.  
"I didn't. I did it because I meant it. I've always felt something towards you from the start, even if I didn't always show it. Now I know that what I feel isn't just friendship but love. It isn't pity Koushirou, it's love...I love you too."  
A smile appeared on Koushirou's face. This time they both leaned closer, hearts beating fast, checks red as there lips gently brushed together before sharing a passionate kiss.   
  
When they finally broke the kiss, they both whispered I love you to each other. There were no more needs for words now, they knew how they felt for each other. They took each other's hand and headed back to were the others slept on piles of leaves. They laid down in there beds which were'nt too far from each other. The feeling of each other's lips still lingering on there own, they drifted to sleep underneath a starry sky.  
  
The End 


End file.
